INUYASHA: EL SEÑOR AL QUE SIEMPRE SE DEBE OBEDECER Inu x Kag
by Annif
Summary: A mis 25 años mientras caminaba un día por la calle vi a un hermoso perro blanco, un samoyedo para ser más precisos. Me acerque para verlo y acariciarlo. Al momento en que me vio se veía un poco feroz pero aun así lo toqué, este se dejó y después se colocó súper tierno así que decidí llevarlo a mi casa ya que no tenía collar y fue donde comenzaron a pasarme cosas extrañas.
1. El señor de blancos cabellos

INUYASHA: EL SEÑOR AL QUE SIEMPRE SE DEBE OBEDECER

ResumenA mis 25 años mientras caminaba un día por la calle vi a un hermoso perro blanco, un samoyedo para ser más precisos. Me acerque para verlo y acariciarlo. Al momento en que me vio se veía un poco feroz pero aun así lo toqué, este se dejó y después se colocó súper tierno así que decidí llevarlo a mi casa ya que no tenía collar y fue donde comenzaron a pasarme cosas extrañas.

Mi nuevo perro, al que llame shiro no permanecía mucho tiempo conmigo, se iba en el día y a veces aparecía en la noche. Lo cual me hizo pensar que era una especie de guardián.

A los días llegó un nuevo presidente, un hombre llamado Inuyasha, de largos cabellos y de mirada fría que comenzó a hacerme la vida imposible desde el momento en que me conoció. Siempre me exigia cosas y debía cumplirlas ya que este era el trabajo que siempre había soñado y me amenazada con botarme.

Trate de evadirlo o de luchar perosiempre me advertían una cosa: Inusyasha es el señor al que siempre deberás obedecer.

Capítulo 1: Señor de blancos cabellos.

Camino a mi trabajo, por el camino de siempre, iba pensando en las cosas que tenía que hacer hoy en la oficina. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos escucho un ladrido, volteo para ver de qué se trataba y veo que es un hermoso samoyedo estaba solo en el parque. Era el perrito mas hermoso que había visto, así que corrí para ver si podía tocarlo. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca este me miro con unos ojos negros feroces, pero eso, increíblemente, no me dio miedo así que camine despacio hacia él.

-Perrito no temas, no te voy a hacer nada….-

Estire la mano para tocarle la cabecita, el perrito me gruño pero dejo que se la tocara.

\- ¿Ves que no pasa nada?- le dije mientras le tocaba las suaves orejitas- ¡Buen chico!- comencé a darle besitos en la cabeza y me encontré que olia muy bien -¿Tienes dueño?-

El me miro con unos ojitos de ternura y pensé enseguida en llevármelo después de revisar que no tenia collar.

-te llamaras Shiro- el perrito me miro emocionado- ¡Vamos a mi casa perrito!-

Le dije mientras caminaba y el me seguía. Menos mal y vivo cerca sino llegaría súper tarde al trabajo, pensé.

-Shiro esta será tu nueva casa- le dije entrándolo- te dejare agua y un poco de pan mientras te compro algo de comida, no vayas a romper nada ¿Esta bien? - me miro, como si entendiera todo lo que le digo- nos vemos más tarde cachorrito- lo besé en la cabecita- se bueno. Fue lo último que le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar a la empresa, que era de productos para la piel, vi que todo el mundo estaba exaltado, que corrían de un lado para el otro. Hice caso omiso y fui a mi lugar para terminar con unos reportes que tenía pendiente.

-¡Kagome ven rápido!- me grito mi amiga Sango.

Fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella que era la sala de reuniones.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-hoy llega el nuevo gerente?-

-¿Nuevo gerente?-

-si, ese temible hombre-

-¿Temible?-

-si Kagome, hay algo que debes saber, a ese señor nunca lo debes desobedecer, nunca ya que es una persona extremadamente peligrosa y poderosa-

-Sango deja de bromear- le dije riéndome-

-no es broma Kagome y otra cosa, nunca pero nunca lo mires mucho tiempo a los ojos-

-ok….- dije un poco nerviosa ya que era evidente que todo el mundo se veía asustado.

Al rato nos dejaron entrar a la sala de reuniones y nos sentamos. A los minutos entro un señor de larga cabellera, blanca como la nieve y de una vestimenta excelente. El saludo a unos superiores y tomo el micrófono.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Inuyasha y desde hoy seré su nuevo presidente- todo el mundo lo miro sorprendido- espero que desde hoy en adelante escuchen todas mis recomendaciones para así hacer a la empresa más productiva ¿Entendido?- decía con una voz varonil pero algo intimidante- algo muy muy importante que deben tener en cuenta es la puntualidad y la vestimenta, no tolerare a alguien que venga como pordiosero a mi empresa- hubo algunos quejidos- y otra cosa si no esto no les gusta pueden irse y buscar otro empleo, es todo, vuelvan a trabajar-

Lo que dijo me dejo algo asustada ya que fue muy contundente en su discurso.

-Higurashi ve a recoger lo que está sobre la mesa del presidente- me dijo mi jefe Miroku.

-si señor-

Fui caminando hasta donde estaban los documentos y vi al señor Inuyasha, era muy hermoso y más con esos ojos amarillos…

Un golpe seco.

Sin darme cuenta me había caído subiendo las escaleras y caí junto al señor Inuyasha.

-esta sí que es torpe- le dijo a alguien sentado con él- ¿Qué esperas para levantarte? - me dijo.

-disculpe señor- dije muy apenada, Me levante y tome los documentos que me habían solicitado.

-niña- me dijo- peina tu cabello te ves como si te acabaras de levantar-

-si señor…- peine mis cabellos.

-vete- hizo un ademan despectivo con su mano.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar mientras sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza. Dejé los documentos en el escritorio del señor Miroku y fui inmediatamente al baño para ver mi aspecto. Al entrar y verme al espejo vi que efectivamente era terrible y que me había lastimado el tobillo.

Fui a mi lugar de trabajo para terminar mis informes y más sobre la última crema anti solar que estábamos sacando.

Yo soy química y me especialice en química farmacéutica para poder trabajar aquí en taisho, la empresa más reconocida del mundo de la piel en tanto a sus maquillajes como al cuidado para la piel. Toda mi vida me esforcé para entrar aquí y ahora que lo he logrado no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me quitara esta oportunidad, ni siquiera ese horrible presidente.

Por lo cual seguía empeñándome en esta nueva crema, que yo sabía era muy revolucionaria ya que al invertir unos componentes de las cadenas carbonadas había logrado que el efecto fuera mayor.

-Higurashi ve a la oficina del jefe- me dijo el señor Miroku-

-¿Tengo que ir?- le dije un poco asustada-

-debes ir-

-si señor- dije un poco asustada.

Mientras caminaba sentía que mis piernas me pesaban y más con el golpe que me había dado.

Al llegar a esa gran puerta negra toque dos veces la puerta y una voz me dijo que pasará.

-¿Eres Kagome?- dijo el señor Inuyasha sin mirarme-

-si señor- le respondí tímidamente-

-entra y cierra la puerta-

Alzo la vista y vi una sonrisa en sus labios.

-conque eres tú, debí suponerlo-

-¿Perdón?-

-solo una descuidada como tu habría hecho esta crema- me tiró las hojas- vuelve a comenzar ya que todo está mal-

-¿Mal? Pero si hemos obtenido buen….-

-¡silencio! Si te digo que está mal es porque así lo es ¿Cómo se te ocurre cambiar los componentes activos? Tonta-

La ira y confusión en mi interior crecían.

-señor he investigado esto muy a fondo y créame la crema sirve-

-¿Me estas retando?-

-señor, yo…-

-tienes agallas-

Se paró y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor.

-esa fórmula química está mal-

-no lo está señor-

-bueno, estas despedida-

Se fue caminando hacia su silla.

-¿Cómo…?- una lagrima cayo por mis ojos- señor…. En serio sirve la crema…-

Me veía de reojo antes de reírse.

-¡Me gusta tu tenacidad! Desde ahora en adelante serás mi secretaria-

-pero soy una química señor-

-bueno, pero ahora serás mi secretaria-

El tiempo pasó y nuestra relación fue empeorando cada vez más. Del trabajo iba a la casa, alimentaba y sacaba al perro y dormía. Así fue por unos 15 días hasta que una noche volví, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y shiro no estaba. Lo busque por toda la casa pero no estaba. Salí a llamarlo por el barrio y nada. Comencé a recorrer la ciudad, pero no lo ví. La tristeza me invadió y solo pensaba que hasta el perro me dejo. Estuve despierta toda la noche buscándolo. Como a las 4 am me dormí muy cansada.

A las 5 am sonó mi despertador. Debía levantarme e ir a trabajar.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, tapé mis ojeras y fui a la oficina ya que la entrada era a las 6 am.

Mi aspecto era impecable, pero por dentro moría de sueño. Fui a corregir unas cosas que le habían mandado al señor InuYasha que las necesitaba para hoy mismo. Una vez terminé las deje sobre su escritorio.

-Kagome hoy debes acompañarme a una reunión importante a las afueras de la ciudad-

-¿Hoy?-

-si-

-pero no estoy vestida para la ocasión…-

-no importa, nadie lo notará, vamos-

Tomo su maletín y salió de la oficina.

-¿Eres sorda? Ven-

-si señor-

Fuimos al auto y de ahí a un gran hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

La gente estaba elegantemente vestida y la única que parecía una mosca en la leche era yo. El presidente me dijo que organizara unos papeles y que realizara unas llamadas lo más pronto posible.

Salí a un jardín y comencé a hacerlas. Mis ojos estaban cada vez más cansados y sentía que me quedaba dormida. Tenía microsueños por ratos pero por fin terminé. Cuando llegue a la sala de estar camine junto al señor para decirle que había terminado todo y preguntarle si necesitaba algo más.

-no te vayas todavía, tomate algo y espérame-

Así pasaron las horas mientras el señor tomaba y hablaba con toda esa gente mientras que yo también comencé a tomar un poco. Cada vez me sentía más ebria. Eran ya las 2 am. Estaba realmente cansada, demasiado.

Salí al balcón y abrí un poco mi camisa, desajusté unos botones ya que tenía mucho calor. Solté mi cabello y comencé a mover mi cuello.

-eres hermosa-

-eh?-

-hola hermosa soy Kouga mucho gusto-

-Kagome-

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-estoy esperando a mi jefe para irme-

-¿Quién es?-

-Inuyasha-

-no creo que el venga por ahora, está con unas chicas muy entretenido-

-quiero irme ya- dije con un puchero-

\- si quieres te llevo- se me acerco mucho- de verdad eres muy hermosa- colocó una tarjeta en su mano y recorrió mi espalda con ella hasta que la coloco en el espacio entre mi falda y mi blusa. Quedamos como abrazados.

-señor Kouga por favor aléjese- dije con el poco sentido que me quedaba-

-Con que te gusta jugar así Kagome- escuche la voz de mi jefe.

-señor- aleje a Kouga de mi- yo…-

-Inu no la regañes solo la ayudaba a enderezarse- Inuyasha se acercaba a mi rápidamente-

-pues ya puedes irte, ya se ve bien-

-ok señor gruñon- le dijo- adiós belleza, si tienes problemas llámame-

Inuyasha me miro fijamente y se notaba que estaba molesto.

-¿Qué diablos hacías con el y por qué te ves así de desarreglada?-

INUYASHA POV

Kagome se veía tan ebria como hermosa. Esa camisa desajustada y ese cabello desarreglado hacia que se viera como una princesa de la noche.

La rabia me invadia cuando vi que Kouga estaba a punto de besarla, no se porqué.

-¿Querías avergonzarme?-

-no señor…- dijo tímidamente

-estas despedida- le dije para irme

-no…-

-¿Cómo que no?- ella seguía sin soltarme.

No puedo negar que su rebeldía e irreverencia hacían que me sintiera un poco atraído hacia ella. Ella tenia firmenza en su mirada.

-¿Cómo va a decirme eso después de que me lo aguante todo este tiempo? ¡Usted es un demonio cruel y miserable! ¡Lo desprecio!-

Esas palabras nunca nadie se había atrevido a decírmelas ¿Cómo es que esta niña…?

Sin pensarlo la agarre de la mano la lleve hasta el auto y la arroje. Apenas cerré la puerta la besé a la fuerza mientras partia su ropa.

-¡Eres una atrevida!-

FIN INUYASHA POV

Inuyasha partió mi blusa y lo mismo hizo con mi brasier.

-no….-

-eres una insolente- me dijo mientras me mordia en el cuello- te salvas porque no le pego a las mujeres, pero si se torturarlas-

Tocaba todo mi cuerpo y halaba mi cabello, tanto que me hizo soltar un grito.

-no sabes con quien te metiste-

Mordió nuevamente mi cuello.

-dejeme….-

-de ahora en adelante Kagome serás mi esclava-

Fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Un sonido a lo lejos causo que abriera mis ojos lentamente. Me encontré en una habitación grande y blanca, me senté para ver mejor y noté que estaba en una gran cama.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ Fue lo primero que pensé. Miré a mi lado y vi a esa persona que tanta rabia me da, mi jefe Inuyasha el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

¿Habíamos pasado la noche juntos? No, no, no puede ser… estaría con cualquier hombre el mundo menos con este. La rabia comenzó a invadirme a la vez que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas ya que por más que tratara de recordar no podía hacerlo con claridad.

Voy a ir al baño un momento para cambiarme, pensé, ya que tenía puesto un camisón que debía ser de mi jefe, sin ropa interior. Inuyasha estaba solo con su bóxer puestos, más pruebas de que si habíamos hecho algo juntos la noche anterior.

-mmm no te muevas tanto- dijo él mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi muslo.

-señor… debo irme… son las 2 de la tarde- le dije con una voz terriblemente avergonzada al ver el reloj que estaba en la pared a lo lejos de la habitación.

-no importa, es fin de semana- decía mientras se acomodaba más.

-señor…-

Abrió los ojos y me miro de manera fija mientras me examinaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-Kagome por si no lo recuerdas de ahora en adelante eres mi esclava- dijo mientras olía un mechón de mi cabello- así que cosas como esta son normales entre nosotros-

-¿De qué está…..?- entonces las imágenes vinieron a mi mente. _Esto no puede ser posible…_

-veo que lo recuerdas- se acercó para darme un beso, pero me paré de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo es que voy a ser su esclava?! ¡deje de bromear!- las palabras salían solas de mi boca- primero muerta que hacer todo lo que alguien como usted me mande- estaba tan exaltada que comencé a dar vueltas en círculos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se colocaron de tal modo que sentí que podría matarme en cualquier momento.

-De verdad eres insolente- decía mientras se ponía de pie dejándome ver su hermoso cuerpo, debo admitir que casi se me hace babear delante de él- si tan desagradable te parece te pido que salgas de mi habitación y lleves el lunes tu carta de renuncia- sentenció vehementemente.

-Pero la crema…- dije abatida al ver el peso de mis palabras-

-la verdad quédate con la formula ya que no quiero tener tratos con personas como tú- dijo mientras se quitaba el bóxer al ir caminando al baño- ahora vete-

Definitivamente soy una estúpida ¿Cómo le dije a mi jefe todo eso en su cara? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todo el esfuerzo de mi vida tirado a la basura por irrespetuosa….

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y comencé a llorar como una niña en esa habitación, recogí lo que pude de mi dignidad y salí de inmediato de ese lujoso hotel.

Los días pasaron, pero me fue imposible conseguir trabajo. Todos me rechazaban diciendo que ellos no querían tener problemas con el gran señor. Uno tras otro posible trabajo me decían lo mismo.

Llegué a mi casa con el corazón en la mano, llorando y desesperada.

Entonces en la puerta de mi casa estaba el cachorrito.

-¡Shiro!- corrí hacia él- no puedo creerlo- lo bese en la cabeza y el movía su colita- Shiro me quedé sin trabajo por tonta…. No sé cómo vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante- y sin pasar mucho tiempo lloré encima de él.

La compañía de mi perro me ayudó mucho para estabilizarme emocionalmente, pero a la vez me tenía preocupada ya que la comida se acababa cada vez más al igual que el dinero ahorrado. Así pasaron un total de 15 días en el que no me fue posible encontrar trabajo ni siquiera en una farmacia de barrio.

Sango me llamaba por ratos diciéndome que desde que me fui el genio del señor había empeorado y que estaba súper irritante pero que volviera y arreglara las cosas ya que sin los productos que hacia todo se estaba retrasando.

Me sentía también sola en casa ya que muy temprano en la mañana Shiro me pedía salir y volvía en la noche. Era de verdad un perrito extraño.

Esta noche debía tomar una decisión así que espere a que él vovliera.

-Shiro…¿Será que acepto ser la esclava del señor Inuyasha?... si estás de acuerdo da dos vueltas-

Shiro dio las vueltas y movió la colita.

-entonces no se diga más, mañana iré temprano a la empresa, ojalá él quiera recibirme… por ahora vamos a dormir- lo lleve conmigo a la cama y comencé a quedarme dormida junto a mi querido perrito.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y me puse linda para enfrentarme a ese ogro. Dejé salir al perrito que parecía tener prisa y me fui a la empresa.

Inuyasha POV

-Señor Kagome vino a verlo-

-déjala pasar-

Ella entro por mi puerta con una ropa que le daba un aspecto muy elegante y sobrio. Llevaba una falda negra y larga pegada al cuerpo y una chaqueta negra junto a unos tacones rojos.

-Gracias por recibirme- se quitó la chaqueta dejándome ver una hermosa blusa transparente blanca que dejaba ver su sostén-

La vista me dejó un poco atónito. Ella que era salvaje como un jaguar estaba sumisa ante mí.

-¿A qué has venido?- le dije de manera contundente.

-vine a que me deje ser por favor su esclava si me regresa mi trabajo- decía con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo que te pida?-

-si…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me paré para ir hasta donde estaba ella.

-no sé si quiero que lo seas ahora-

-por favor…. Este trabajo es mi vida….- dijo cuándo una lagrima le cayó por la mejilla. Se levantó y bajo las persianas para que no se viera nada. Se acercó a mí y abrió su blusa dejándome ver su sostén- estoy dispuesta a entrégame a usted si con eso me perdona, señor-

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Ella, la primera persona que me trato mal y me dijo miserable, me estaba diciendo esto.

FIN inuyasha POV

Él se paró rápido de su silla y me llevó contra la pared, me estaba bajando la falda y yo me sentía de lo peor, tanto que comencé a llorar por lo bajo. Una vez me dejo en ropa interior me miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-nunca podría estar con una mujer que tenga un hermoso cuerpo pero que lloré como una niña- me tiro la ropa a los brazos- vístete-

-pero….-

-te devolveré tu trabajo, pero ahora serás mi asistente personal 24/7, siempre estarás disponible para mí y nunca vas a contradecirme ¿Entendido? -

-si señor-

-perfecto, ahora hagamos el contrato-

Al rato de terminarlo, lo leí y lo firme. Era un contrato con el anterior, pero con la diferencia que decía que no debía de contradecir al señor.

-te pagaré el doble de lo que tenías antes y serás libre de experimentar en los productos que quieras, pero en las noches deberás regresar conmigo a mi casa, que desde hoy te mudarás-

-si…- dije por lo bajo.

-perfecto- levanto el teléfono llamando a alguien- Shipou por favor ven a recogernos, tenemos cosas que hacer- colgó- Kagome, vamos-

Lo seguí como debía de hacer ya que me había convertido en la esclava de mi jefe.


	3. Chapter 3

Día lluvioso

El señor Inuyasha había contratado personal eficiente para que llevaran todas mis cosas a su casa y en menos de 3 horas mi antiguo departamento quedó vacío. Quede un poco preocupada por Shiro pero vendría esta noche para llevarlo conmigo a mi nueva casa.

El camino hacia la casa del señor fue silencioso ya que ninguno de los dos decíamos una sola palabra, ni siquiera nos veíamos. El carro andaba por las calles de la ciudad a una velocidad intermedia y yo mientras veía por la ventana pensaba que era afortunada y maldecida al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a llover y fue como si el mismo cielo sintiera la tristeza que había en mi corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro; yo trate de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero sé que él lo notó ya que por un momento vi que su silueta se dobló hacia mí.

Había tráfico, mucho, por lo que ahora íbamos más lentamente.

El sueño me estaba venciendo. Decidí cerrar mis ojos unos minutos para descansar.

 _Tengo calor…algo pesado esta sobre mi cabeza…_ abrí lentamente los ojos y vi como unos blancos cabellos caían por mi cara. Moví un poco la cabeza y vi que estaba arrecostada junto al pecho del señor Inuyasha y este había colocado su cabeza encima de la mía. Quise moverme, pero temí despertarlo. Cerré los ojos nuevamente para que no me descubriera.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome se había quedado dormida y cabeceaba de una manera chistosa así que coloqué su cabeza a mi pecho para que descansara mejor. También me dio sueño por lo que coloqué mi cabeza encima de la suya.

Increíblemente me sentí tranquilo con esta insolente mujer.

FIN Inuyasha POV

-Hemos llegado- dijo el chofer.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y bostezo un poco lo que hizo que yo lo imitara.

-Kagome vamos- dijo adormitado.

-si señor-

Entonces la vi. La casa que había ante mis ojos era absurda. Era una mansión.

 _Esta casa es demasiado grande, por Dios…._ Mi expresión debió parecer chistosa ya que el señor me vio y sonrió de una manera tierna. Entramos al paraguas que uno de los mayordomos nos ofreció y entramos a esa lujosa casa.

Inuyasha le secretio a Shipou, que creo se llamaba así, algo y en unos minutos unas 30 personas estaban al frente de nosotros.

-Buenas noches. Desde hoy vivirá con nosotros la señorita Kagome. Trátenla con respeto ya que ella es una invitada especial para mí. Kaede será la encargada de ella en la casa y Myoga será su chofer. Espero la traten bien ya que de eso dependerá la estancia de ella y la de ustedes, claro está. No siendo más pueden volver a trabajar- me miro- ve con Kaede a que te muestre tu habitación-

-si señor-

-te vere cuando estes instalada en mi cuarto-

Le hice una reverencia y me fui con la anciana Kaede.

-Señorita Kagome soy Kaede, su nueva sirvienta. Yo me encargaré de todo lo que usted necesite y quiera. Puedo ser sus ojos si usted no ve y sus oídos- mientras hablaba subimos unas escaleras y me condujo a una habitación que era más grande que mi antiguo departamento. Tenía una sala pequeña junto con un balcón. Después estaba a habitación que tenía una gran cama doble y unas sábanas de seda que le daban un aspecto colonial hermoso. Pero lo impresionante era el baño. Tenía un gran jacuzzi, un closet con muchas sabanas, jabones y cremas. Todo lo que podría desear.

Volviendo a la habitación había un gran closeth y tenía mucha curiosidad.

-¿Lo puedo abrir?-

-claro que si- lo abrió y vi mucha ropa de todos los estilos, gran variedad de zapatos y bolsos- todo esto es suyo, el amo lo compró todo para usted hoy, es de los mejores diseñadores-

-increíble…-

-una cosa más, cuando pelee con el jefe no vaya hasta el final en las replicas ya que el es alguien que puede ser un poco violento, nunca lo haga enfadar porque las consecuencias deberían ser graves-

-si… muchas gracias…-

-recuerde ir a la habitación del año que esta al final del pasillo, si me necesita toque este botón- señalo un botón junto al baño- que yo vendré de inmediato-

La anciana Kaede se fue de manera silenciosa.

 _Todo lo que había en mi departamento estaba en esta gran habitación, hasta las fotos con mi perro… ¡Shiro! ¡Debo ir por él!_

Me di un baño rápido y me coloqué unos shorts junto con una blusa para ir a la habitación del señor.

Toc toc

-Soy Kagome-

-pasa-

Al abrir esa puerta fue como si estuviera en otro sitio. Esa habitación parecía del otro mundo. Era del doble de grande que la mía y tenía casi de todo. Equipos de sonido, computadoras, tablets, muebles de estilo francés, un pequeño comedor y al fondo una gran cama que parecía la de un emperador. Digna de él.

-Aquí me tiene señor-

-de ahora en adelante dime amo cuando estemos en casa-

-si…amo…-

Sonrió victorioso.

-dilo otra vez-

-amo…-

-eso es pequeña Kagome, así debes ser- se acercó y sobo la parte superior mi cabeza- toma ese cepillo y peina mis cabellos-

Lo tomé en mi mano y comencé a hacerlo. Tenía un cabello largo y sedoso lo que hacía que se viera mucho más bonito.

Sonó un trueno. Luego otro.

-amo debo pedirle algo… lo que pasa es que hay un perrito que quisiera traer a casa…- dije lo más resuelta que pude ya que los nervios me ganaban.

-¿Un perro?-

-si, es este- le mostré con mi celular a Shiro.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido.

-no debe de estar allá… está lloviendo muy fuerte….-

-no importa, por favor deje ir por él-

-no creo que sea buena idea-

-el no da problemas ya que se va en la mañana y regresa en la noche, bueno a veces-

-no quiero perros callejeros en mi casa-

-¡por favor- lo mire un poco desesperada. El estaba empeñado en decir que no. Entonces algo se me ocurrió.

Me lancé a su cuello y lo besé. Fui subiendo hasta su rostro hasta que llegué a sus labios, los cuales besé otra vez.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome se lanzó a mis brazos y me beso del cuello hasta los labios ¡De verdad esta mujer me sorprende!

Quise quitarla pero ella fue mas dominante, tanto que prácticamente me embobo con esos besos.

-¿Puedo ir por él?-

-puedes hacer lo que tu desees…..- fue lo que salió de mi sin pensarlo.

-¡gracias!- me dio un último beso y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

Rayos. Esta mujer va a hacer que mi vida se vuelva un caos.

FIN Inuyasha POV


	4. Chapter 4

Me bajé del auto a toda prisa hacia mi antiguo departamento.

Llame a Shiro una y otra vez pero al parecer no estaba. La lluvia no cesaba pero tampoco mi esperanza en enontrarlo.

-Señorita debemos volver-

-No puedo irme sin él….-

-hagamos una cosa yo le prometo que lo buscaré ¿Tiene alguna foto?-

-si…mire- le mostre una foto donde aparecíamos los dos-

La expresión de Myoga paso del susto al asombro y luego termino en risas.

-¿Ese es Shiro? ¡No lo puedo creer! Jajaja-

-No le veo la gracia- dije un poco enojada-

-señorita regrese a descansar y yo le prometo se lo llevaré, créame que cuando digo algo siempre lo cumplo-

-está bien…- dije un poco afligida.

El camino de regreso lo sentí un poco largo ya que tenía mucho frío por que pasé mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Cuando por fin llegamos, entre a la casa camino a mi habitación. Estaba un poco mareada. Vi la habitación. Entre. Quite mi ropa y me tire a la cama.

Inuyasha POV

Sentí que alguien entro en la habitación pero después nada más.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Dije, pero no obtuve respuesta. Salí de la tina y tome una toalla para ver que había pasado. Cuando asome la cabeza me lleve una inesperada sorpresa. Kagome estaba acostada boca abajo, desnuda, en mi cama.

 _Ella es muy hermosa… quisiera tocarla…_ pensé. Pase la mano por sus muslos muy suavemente. _Esta muy caliente,_ puse la mano sobre su cabeza y vi que tenía fiebre.

-Kagome- la llame mientras la movía pero no despertaba- Kagome deja de jugar- no había respuesta.

Esta chica estaba desmayada. Tome el teléfono y llame a Kaede para que me dijera que hacer.

-Amo lo que debe hacer es meterse con ella en la tina y con una toallita limpie su cuerpo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! Ven y hazlo tu-

-amo ahora estoy con las manos adoloridas… pero si es imposible para usted le diré a otro ayudante que la bañe-

¿Ayudante?

-¡De ningún modo! Yo mismo lo haré, gracias-

-en su nochero hay unas pastillas rojas, dele dos, con eso creo que se recuperara pronto, buenas noches-

Tome a Kagome en brazos y la metí en la tina con cuidado y luego me metí yo. Ella quedo pegada a mi pecho, entonces comencé a bañarla.

 _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… esta chica tiene un cuerpo lindo y suave…. Su parte delantera es más hermosa que la trasera… de verdad que quiero hacerla mía…._

\- ¿Inuyasha?- dijo Kagome con voz débil-

-si….- dije un poco apenada-

-eres un insolente- dijo dándose la vuelta y ahora quedando frente a frente- ¿Por qué eres tan mala gente en el trabajo? - decía con una voz extraña y pegada a mi pecho.

-Porque así soy niña-

-y pensar que el otro día que te vi el cuerpo pensé que eras sensual…- su voz parecía la de un borracho.

-¿estás bien?-

-si- se balanceo para pararse, pero resbalo inmediatamente, haciendo que su mentón quedara en mi pecho- estoy bien…-

-si claro…-

-Inuyasha…. Hazme tuya….-

-¡¿Qué?!- dije asombrado-

-¿No te gusto?- dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Kagome estas enferma, deja de decir esas cosas-

-Aprovecha ahora porque cuando llegue Hoyo ya no podré estar contigo…-

Algo dentro de mí se llenó de furia cuando escuche eso. Sabia que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal pero no me importo. Tenerla a ella desnuda en mi tina era algo que no podía soportar más.

-Kagome….-

Entonces ella me besó y sus caricias fueron aumentando. Tanto así que ella poco a poco fue colocándose arriba de mí. Luego ella me introdujo dentro de ella. Esta sensación no la había tenido con alguien más ya que era como tranquilidad y pasión a la vez.

Así pasamos la noche, yo y mi ahora mujer Kagome.

Toc toc tocarón la puerta.

-Soy Kaede-

-entra-

La anciana entro y quedo sorprendida al ver que Kagome estaba sobre mi pecho. Ella fue hasta el nochero, donde estaban las pastillas.

-amo no hizo lo que le dije, le dio una pastilla roja y una azul-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-que al combinarla la persona entra en un estado parecido a la embriaguez y después no va a recordar nada-

-ohh-

-será mejor que la lleve a su cuarto no creo que quiera que ella lo odie por la mañana-

FIN Inuyasha POV

Sentía que el cuerpo me dolía. Quise decir algo pero las palabras no me salieron. Tomé un poco más de fuerza y lo hice. Estaba en mi habitación, la nueva.

Me senté como pude. _No entiendo porque estoy tan cansada… me duele todo el cuerpo y en especial las piernas y la entrepierna… que raro…._

Salí hacia el closet y me coloqué un blusa larga y salí del cuarto.

Tenía como pesadez y hambre, baje las escaleras hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días señorita- me dijeron todos-

-¿Tienen algo de comer? Muero de hambre…-

-claro que sí, pasé al comedor-

Fui hacia allá cuando vi que Inuyasha estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café.

-Buenos días je… digo amo…- dije mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

-Buenos… días…. Kagome- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Amo está bien? Su cara está un poco roja…- fui hasta donde estaba y toqué su frente- no tiene fiebre-

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo mientras quitaba mi mano- no me toques cuando te plazca- dijo molesto- ve a tu asiento-

-si…-

Sus palabras duras hicieron que me sintiera un poco mal.

Nos trajeron fruta para desayunar, pero de repente se me había quitado el hambre. Solo tomé café y me fui a mi habitación. Hoy era Domingo entonces tenía que organizar unas cosas de la crema.

De verdad que estaba triste, no pensé que las palabras del jefe hicieran que mi estado de ánimo bajara tanto.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-señorita soy Myoga, tengo una sorpresa para usted-

-adealnte-

La puerta se abrió y entonces vi a mi perro.

-¡Shiro!-

El vino corriendo hacia mí y se montó en la cama.

-¿Dónde lo encotro?- mire a Myoga- ¿Quién es el perrito más lindo del mundo? Dije mientras lo besaba.

-fuera de su casa señorita, pero debo decirle algo, yo vendré a recoger al perro para que duerma con nosotros en la casa de atrás porque si el amo se entera se va a enojar-

-entiendo ¿En dónde está Inuyasha ahora?-

-salió, pero regresa en dos horas-

-perfecto, entonces faltando 15 venga para que se lo lleve-

-entendido-

Myoga salió dejándome a solas con mi perrito.

Estaba tan contenta que no podía creerlo. De verdad que estar con él siempre me tranquilizaba.

Al rato Myoga toco la puerta para llevárselo.

-Shiro se bueno y ve con el anciano Myoga, te quiero hermoso-

El me miro con esos ojitos negros divinos y me lambio el rostro.

Salió con el anciano dejándome sola en ese lugar tan grande y sola.

Los días pasaron y mi relación con Inuyasha era cada vez peor. En la empresa era autoritario y me mandaba a hacer muchas cosas y en la casa se limitaba a saludarme. En cuanto a mí me pasaron cosas raras ya que por las noches soñaba que tenía relaciones íntimas con mi jefe… pero era súper vivido. Cuando lo veía algo dentro de mi quería lanzarse y besarlo pero la realidad no me dejaba.

Ø

Hoy tendría el valor de preguntarle qué pasaba.

Aproveche que era sábado para ir a su habitación. Entre y vi que el aún estaba en la cama. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta estar al lado suyo. Me senté y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

-¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? No puedo seguir así….-

El seguía profundamente dormido.

-¿Por qué me pones de este modo? Siempre quiero besarte….- mi cuerpo se movía solo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis labios le daban un beso a Inuyasha en la frente.

Se ve tan cómodo. Voy a recostarme un rato a su lado.

Inuyasha POV

Esa dulce fragancia esta junto a mí de nuevo.

Intente sentarme pero no pude porque había algo pesado sobre mí. Volví a intentarlo, pero no pude.

-mmmm…..deja de moverte….-

Esa voz. Abrí los ojos y vi como Kagome estaba completamente dormida encima de mi pecho.

 _¿Qué hace ella aquí? Yo que he intentado alejarme de ella porque cuando la veo quiero devorarla…_

De verdad que tiene un buen olor.

Fin Inuyasha POV

Algo se movía. Luego recordé donde estaba. De un salto me separe de mi jefe que ahora estaba despierto y se veía desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues…. Vine a hablar con usted-

-pero vi que viniste fue a dormir-

-yo….-

-no vuelvas a hacerlo- se iba a levantar, pero se lo impedí.

-Amo… ya no esté así conmigo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice para molestarlo?... usted y yo vivimos juntos y su frialdad me aflige…-

Él no decía nada. Estaba muy avergonzada, pero tenía que decírselo.

-si tanto le molesta mi presencia entonces me iré de inmediato-

-quien te escucha diría que te gusto Kagome-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él me veía de una manera victoriosa.

-¿Ahora si quieres tener algo conmigo? Recuerdo que me dijiste que era un miserable y primero muerta que tener algo conmigo- sus palabras eran hirientes- ahora parece piensas distinto-

-yo….-

-Kagome- tomó mi barbilla- si quieres que esté contigo tienes que suplicármelo o seducirme a tal punto que quiera tomarte, de lo contrario no te haré nada-

-señor- estaba dolida- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? -

-Porque tu expresión corporal me indica que quieres que te tome en este momento ¿No es así? –

Creo que he sido descubierta.

-hagamos una cosa, si me haces pasar buenos momentos y me complaces puede que haga lo que quieras ¿Estás dispuesta? –

-señor…yo….si…-

Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo halo.

-entonces desde mañana dormirás conmigo y en las futuras reuniones te presentaré como mi prometida, porque mi familia desea que me case y que mejor que ir con mi esclava-

Cuando dijo eso fue que volví a la realidad.

-yo no estoy segura que quiera eso…-

-si no lo haces te aseguro que nunca nadie volverá a tocarte y siempre vivirás sintiendo mi sombra sobre ti-

-yo…está bien…-

-muy bien Kagome es bueno que seas obediente y que recuerdes que siempre debes obedecerme-


End file.
